Late Night Love
by Musicator
Summary: /In which Laura's boyfriend breaks up with her while on tour with Ross/RAURA FLUFF/ My first fanfic so check it out?


**Laura**

Our plane had just landed in Chicago and Ross was already making hotel reservations. Chicago was the fifth stop on our 'Austin and Ally; All the Write Moves World Tour' . After exiting the plane and avoiding a mob of fans, we grabbed up our luggage and piled into a waiting cab 5 blocks from the airport. "This is so cool!" Ross grinned s he stared out the taxi window. "Oh come on. You've been to Paris and you think this is cool?" I chuckled. "So...where are we staying tonight?" I asked, bringing him out of his trance. "Oh, sorry." Ross blushed. "We're staying at some super expensive, high-end hotel called 'The Loft' ." I smiled and turned my attention to my iPhone. My boyfriend, Parker, promised to text every day while I was away on tour with Ross. I'd sent a few messages to him at the airport but he'd yet to respond to any of them. "Laur!" Ross called as he gently shook me. "Huh? What?" I jumped. "I've been calling you name for the past 5 minutes!" He exaggerated. "We're at the hotel." "Sorry." I blushed as we gathered our bags and signed into the hotel. Once upstairs, Ross handed me a room key. "I'm right next door if you need anything." He winked.

It was 2AM Chicago time when I finally got a response from Parker. It read, ' Look Laura, you're a sweet girl and all, but I think it's best if we broke up. It's not you, it's me. You're just not the kind of girl I was looking for. I want someone to mess around with. Someone who's willing to lose their image to be with me. You were a little too serious for my taste. Sorry.." I sat up in shock. He broke up with me. I was his toy. I stood up and ran into the bathroom with tears threatening to spill. My hands fumbled at the sink for my necklace. The one Parker had given to me for our 3 month anniversary. I started sobbing as I dropped the golden locket into the toilet and flushed. I continued to bawl my eyes out in the bathroom until I remembered. Ross. I ran into the hallway in nothing but shorts and a tank top. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a thump, followed by a moan and some incoherent words. Finally, I heard the shuffle of feet and the door opened to reveal a very tired Ross in nothing but his boxers. He snapped awake at the sight of me. "Laura what-" He started but I wrapped my small arms around his stomach before he could finish. I buried my face in his bare chest and sobbed. Ross pulled me into the room and closed the door behind me. "Laur, what's going on?" He asked while gently caressing my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "He doesn't love me." I cried. "Wait, what? Who?" He asked with concern. " I was his stupid toy!" I screamed while slamming my fists into Ross's chest. "Laura, I can't understand you when you sob. Let's go lay down and try to calm down. Then you can tell me what happened." He suggested. I nodded warily and let Ross lead me over to his bed.

**Ross**

I snaked my arm around Laura's waist and led her towards my bed. I got under the covers and held them u for her to climb into. She got under the covers and curled herself in fetal position, a good foot away from me. "I don't bite." I chuckled lightly. Laura blushed as she scooted a little closer. She looked to me for permission to get closer and I nodded. This was the closest we'd ever been, besides hugging, considering I was only in my boxers. Laura scooted an inch closer. I rolled my eyes and pulled her flush against my body. She gasped at the sudden contact and tensed up. After taking a deep breath, Laura finally relaxed her body into mine. I could feel her warmth against my chest. I wrapped my arms around Laura's petite frame and she rested her head on my chest as she let a few stray tears fall. "Do you think you've calmed down enough to tell me what's happened?" I asked gently. She nodded against me. Finally, Laura sat up and looked me in the eyes. "Two weeks ago, Parker and I went on a date to Maggiano's Italian restaurant. After dinner, we drove back to his apartment where he tried to, well, have sex with me." I grimaced, but Laura continued her story. "After that night, things became tense between the two of us. He wouldn't answer any of my texts or calls and when he did, he would say something stupid or make up lame excuse as to why he couldn't talk to me. Before we got on the plane to Chicago this morning, I was texting him, letting him know we were boarding and that I missed him. About 20 minutes ago, he replied, saying, " She stopped and started to cry again. "Shh it's ok Laur. Parker doesn't know what he's missing out on. You're the most beautiful, talented, and intelligent girl I know." I cooed as I hugged her tight and kissed her temple. "Thanks Ross." She whispered. "This is what he sent me." Laura frowned as she handed me the pink iPhone. "That BITCH!" I yelled. "Yeah, I know." She sighed while staring at her hands folded in her lap. "It's ok though. You know why?" She asked. "Why?" I cocked my head in confusion. "Because I have you." Before I had time to respond, Laura crashed her lips onto mine. It was a klutzy, sloppy kiss. Our teeth clattered together as our tongues explored each other's mouths. I pulled Laura onto my lap so she was straddling me and her fingers found their way into my hair. I trailed rough kisses down her neck and stopped to nibble on her earlobe. I made my way down to the yoga pants resting snugly on her hips and played with the elastic, wanting it off.

If it's all the same to you, Laura and I would rather keep what happened after that, to ourselves.

~end~


End file.
